Pain Within Us
by lilmusicfreak
Summary: The pain may take over your life even though nobody is willing too... A oneshot.


**Pain within Us**

Summary and explanation: This story goes out for everybody, especially for Melriencarn. I'm going through the same thing as you do. Don't worry. Everyone in the world has had pain before. It can either be physically or emotionally. This is focused on being hurt emotionally. Life is neither simple nor complicated. Jackson experiences pain, but sometimes it makes you hatred fade away. Melissa goes through the same thing. That just proves that you're not the only one.

"Look at him. Did you hear that he used to be in a gang?" A classmate whispered.

"Who would be friends with him?" Another said in disgust.

Jackson slowly walked to the empty desk in the back. Everybody was giving him evil stares. Some snickered at him when he passed by. Jackson acted as if nobody was there. He acted like he was the only soul who was drifting in. He grabbed a seat as the chair scraped across the damaged floor. As he sat down, there was writing all over the top of the desk. The words etched a scar in his mind. But of course, even _life leaves a scar._

'Wow… I guess people let out their anger on here.' Jackson started to read each and every sentence. The words made soul his soul ache. The thoughts started to haunt him. Jackson figured that he should ignore it by listening to music. He turned on his mp3 as the song Welcome to My Life burst into action.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life.

"Jackson. JACKSON. Cody Jackson." The teacher yelled in a stern, discipline voice.

'Huh?' "Uh yeah?" Jackson said clueless. The whole class started to laugh at him.

PAIN WITHIN US

Melissa walked nervously down the bus isle as the girls gave her the weird stare. The guys started to check her out.

"Eww! Look at her! She's wearing baggy pants. That's like… gross!" The girls squealed as she passed by. A guy stuck his foot out on purpose as Melissa tripped and slipped. All the papers were blown everywhere.

"Oh! Look at this! Are these some answers cute girl? Hey, who wants these?1" A guy started to pass it around the bus. Melissa was frantically chasing the piece of paper.

"SIT DOWN EVERYONE!" The bus driver shouted at everybody. "And you…" The bus driver pointed at Melissa in frustration. "You, sit down at the very back." Melissa walked obediently to the back. Every student smirked. Melissa blushed furiously in embarrassment.

Sigh. 'I HATE my life! I try to please, but it makes others deceive. Why? Why…' Melissa thought hopelessly. She slowly took out her IPod as her hands were shaking in anger. As she pressed play, her mind was mesmerized by the face in the bus's doorway. She shook her head and slowly lost her mind in the music.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory.  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew.

Melissa opened her eyes and was surprised that the handsome face was sitting beside her.

"Um… hi…" Melissa said unsurely. He just grunted.

"So you're new too?" Melissa asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Yeah." Jackson's shoulder was slightly touching Melissa's now. Just the little friction against his skin made his soul shiver. He felt her hair sweep gracefully across his cheek. Jackson's stop was nearing now as he leapt up on his feet and looked forward. His grandma used to say _never look back _but he couldn't do it. There was always the urge in his heart to look back.

Melissa glanced out the window and noticed Jackson walking up his side walk. She looked more closely and noticed things. Jackson's parents stepped out the doorway but they had no resemblance towards each other. The first thing that popped into Melissa's maze mind was the word 'foster parents'. She kept her eyes on the image in front of her. The truth was that it just wasn't a picture it was reality. She saw his parents yelling and screaming at him. No matter what though, he never looked back. No matter what…

In Melissa's mind she thought of a sentence.

'The pain within us won't fade but will create a scar in our life. You are never alone. No matter what happens.'

_No matter what…_

(A/N: That was just stuck in my mind so I just needed to get it out. I know how it feels like. The anger and blames mostly get taken out on me so I'm used to it. Sometimes my friend Leslie would yell at me but he just says sorry afterwards but my other classmates asks me how I can stand it. I just tell them that I'm used to it. Once there was this evil substitute teacher that was my homeroom teacher. I went up to her and I asked if she called my name politely and she yelled at me! She told me to listen. But I just walked through the door. My friend Shaun who had the locker next to mine defended me by saying that I was just arriving. All I did was walk quietly back to my desk. People were amazed that I got yelled at! I was the best student. My "true friends" told me that I should have said something back. All I said was 'I'm used to it.' This story just explains what many teens have to deal with in life. Everybody thinks that I have this perfect little sissy life at home. They say that I have smart parents. They say that I am rich so my life is all good. Yeah right… Oh well. sigh This is just a one-shot story. Please review!)


End file.
